


Деймон с тобой до конца

by WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Angst, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Райнер решает совершить самоубийство, и его деймон ― часть души ― остается с ним рядом до конца.
Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132586
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Деймон с тобой до конца

― Ты точно решил?

― Точно.

― Мне страшно. Тебе ведь тоже?

Райнер не ответил. Только крепче сжал рукоять ружья. Он-то решил, но что делать с этой маленькой частичкой себя: с деймоном, с душой… И пусть марлийцы на своих проповедях в многочисленных храмах охрипнут, доказывая, что у элдийцев нет души. Пусть. Невозможно отрицать очевидное и опираться только на одно доказательство: деймон исчезает каждый раз, когда Воин превращается в гиганта.

Если души нет, то почему она болит?

Феодора свернулась у ног Райнера, заскулила. Приняла облик собаки, а всего час назад тихо сидела на плече в облике сарыча. Меняется еще, а в его возрасте это почти стыдно. Не должен человек, а тем более элдиец на военной службе, метаться между несколькими душевными ипостасями в двадцать один год. Даже в гетто на это внимание обратили, ведь там, среди узких улиц, все деймоны были либо серыми собаками, либо мелкими грызунами. А на Парадизе у каждого человека был свой, непохожий на других зверь, и если на улице встречались две собаки, они были не похожи друг на друга. Уникальны.

Но Райнера это не волновало. Его ничто не волновало. Только палец на курке и маленький комочек души, свернувшейся у ног. Сидела она молча, дрожала, и эта дрожь передалась Райнеру. Больно от этого. Не к месту вспомнилось, как рассыпался золотистыми искрами деймон Марселя.

Феодора снова заскулила. Вспомнила, затосковала. Ей выть хотелось от безысходности, от боли, рвущей что-то внутри. Ей тоже все надоело, тоже ничего не радовало. Хотелось сбежать, забыться, умереть…

С Райнером они ничего не обсуждали. Она просто последовала за ним, когда он вышел из общей комнаты, не остановила, когда он взял ружье. Ждала. И сейчас лишь случайно заметила, что снова стала сарычем. Точно такой же, как в кадетском корпусе на Парадизе. Райнер тоже это заметил, погладил по перышкам, успокаивая и ее, и себя.

«Чертов остров. Чертовы воспоминания… Парадиз», ― он взвел курок, закатил глаза. Феодора плотнее прижалась к ноге, готовясь исчезнуть.  
Вот сейчас. Сейчас.

Что-то ударило в стену, и Феодора взвилась вверх. Удивленно крикнула по-птичьи, подлетела к лицу:

― Там Фалько. Его деймон выглядит расстроенным.

― Да? ― Райнер не взглянул на нее. Отвел в сторону ружье, вытер дуло от слюны ― нельзя возвращать оружие в таком состоянии. Усмехнулся горько: такой момент упустил. Странное, еле уловимое чувство поселилось в груди. Умереть теперь хотелось капельку меньше.

― Может, попробуем еще раз? ― Феодора приземлилась на его плечо, зацепилась когтями за погоны. ― У нас же еще есть они, дети.

Райнер не ответил. Провел кончиками пальцев по голове деймона, постарался унять дрожь. Мысленно скривился, ругая себя за трусость. Даже с собственной совестью договориться не смог.

«Что ж, тогда придется потерпеть еще немного. Пока детям мозги не вправлю», ― на этой мысли он разрядил ружье.

На душе стало немножко легче.


End file.
